


Paradise In Hell

by Nickidemus



Category: Predators (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle and Royce take hope where they can get it, mainly each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise In Hell

They’d had to stop for a breather, and Isabelle was still favoring her arm, Royce changing the bandages and watching all the points he could, listening with a severe expression.

“It won’t be long, and they’ll be siccing the dogs on us again,” Royce panted. “They know we’re less in number. How less… maybe not yet. But—“

“That’s enough,” Isabelle huffed at him, grabbing one hand where he was tying off the cloth on her shoulder.

“I know this isn’t what you want to hear,“ he insisted, trying to be gentle though it didn't come naturally to him. Not anymore.

“You really are thick,” she laughed, her face sardonic, and she didn’t wait for his confusion to clear.

She grappled and rolled with him, drawing him further into the sparse cover they’d found. This wasn’t her first time in combat, and this was far from the first time she’d felt that rush. The one that told her she could die at any moment, so she should live for that moment. But this was one of the very few times she’d gone with that feeling. She freed him, taking the barest of moments to chuckle at the fact that he was near to standing at attention. Apparently adrenaline had an effect on him, as well.

They were tussling then, trying to get just enough clothes off to touch and feel skin on skin but not expose themselves to the enemy, to be ready to run if the situation called for it. He seared her with his kiss, hard and burning, and for a second she thought of making a joke about heat signatures, how theirs must be through the roof. But there wasn’t even time for that.

He entered her, and she winced. Goddamn, that was abrasive and quick. There wasn’t time for him to ask if he’d hurt her. He simply set himself to pinching and rubbing her nipples, her clit, getting her wetter and moving more smoothly. And then he was braced above her, hips rolling expertly as she rose to meet him over and over. They could’ve been mating animals in this alien jungle, rough and hurried, always on the watch for predators. In the most simple terms, they were.

Isabelle started to grow impatient much more quickly than Royce, and she rolled them, landing on top and gyrating wildly. She bucked and tossed her head back, her hands running over his chest and digging in with her nails. Royce never stopped, but the awe on his face was clear. He’d known she could be tough, hard, wild, and suddenly he was shocked to imagine he’d ever seen this woman as nurturing and kind. She was a siren. She could’ve been born on this world in what he saw in her then.

Then it was over, a hard surge and the sweet sink of afterglow. But no time. Isabelle was off him and tucking every exposed part back into her clothes, Royce doing the same. Then up and away, Isabelle cradling her sniper rifle, Royce still reduced to a knife as they hadn’t stumbled on any other weapons as of yet. That’s what he was already thinking of: the next escape, getting somewhere safe, hopefully to a damn ship and off this shithole.

“We’ll get out of this place,” he said, glancing at her.

Isabelle nodded. When there was time, there might be ‘I love yous’. For now, hope would do.


End file.
